A Walk to Remember
by Melchy
Summary: Missing Scene from the first movie: a walk leads to the first kiss for Joe and Clarisse.


A missing scene from the first Princess Diaries movie, that leads to the first kiss for Joe and Clarisse.

The characters do not belong to me but rather to Meg Cabot and Walt Disney World. I have only borrowed them for a short outing.

Many thanks to Alison for giving me a good place for them to take their walk and for not letting me stop. She is very good at yelling!

And to Susan and Denise for editing and some help with the technical stuff.

A Walk to Remember.

Joseph could tell from the look on Clarisse's face that it had not gone well. He sighed deeply, watching his Queen walk slowly towards the limo, her steps almost unsure. "I take it she still will not accept the throne?" he asked her as she reached his side.

"No, she won't." Clarisse nodded her affirmation. "She said she can't bear to hurt me again." She let out a long sigh, letting her hand rest against his for a moment. "I had so hoped." and she gave a weak smile. "Well, we will survive, I imagine."

"Indeed we will, your Majesty." He opened the door for her, watching her as she settled herself in the car, leaning against the soft leather seats.

She was far too quiet, he noticed, as he drove down the hill towards the consulate. He knew she had been rather excited about Mia finally taking the throne and now everything seemed for naught. He watched her in the rearview mirror, noticing how tired her eyes were, the little lines that were more prominent because of the stress. Mia turning down the throne was indeed a huge step back for Genovia. They would, as Clarisse had said, cease to exist as a country. The Von Trokens would take over and the whole place would go to pot. Five hundred years down the drain, all because the girl didn't have enough confidence in herself.

"Joseph?" Clarisse broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, my dear?" he could see the start of a gleam in her eye and that made him feel better instantly.

"Have you ever walked across the Golden Gate bridge?"

He shook his head in amusement. "Can't say that I have, nor have I ever found a reason to want to."

"Would you go with me if I asked nicely?" She leaned up in the seat, and he could feel her breath on the back of his neck.

"If I may ask your majesty, what on earth has compelled you to want to do such a thing?"

"Well, " She hesitated while thinking about it. "I never have, and thought I would like to. I mean, I would like to try to do something that no one expects I would do. And I really need to walk."

"It would be far too dangerous." He shook his head. He knew he sounded like a father scolding his teenage daughter but he didn't care. What possessed her, at times, he would never know. This was almost as ridiculous as her request to ride Space Mountain at Disneyland.

"How could it possibly be dangerous?" she challenged. "They have sidewalk for pedestrians. I saw them when Mia and I drove across it the other day." She saw the look in his eye at the mention of her going out without telling him and cleared her throat. So, maybe that wasn't a good thing to bring up. "They do have walks." she said again.

"They do indeed." he nodded, stopping at a red light just in time. "But I was referring to the fact that it wouldn't be safe, because it's a very public place with all kinds of people mulling about and cars don't always go the speed limit and one of them could strike you, or ... You would need security."

"Oh, Joseph." She shook her head, laughter bubbling up. "I have security. You are, are you not, my Head of Security and besides, I know you would never let anything happen to me."

"No," he said softly, "I never would."

He parked the limo in the designated spot, getting out to open the door for his queen. He watched in amusement as people started pointing to the Mercedes, discussing in not-so-quiet tones as to who might be in there. People's reactions to the flags and the limo itself never failed to amuse him. Paying the toll, he put a protective arm around Clarisse as they started over the bridge. It was windy and he noticed that her hair was blowing in a most unqueen-like fashion, reminding him of the first time he had seen her so very many years ago.

She was excited as they walked along, pointing out the birds that had made nests in the cables above them and the flowers that were planted along the walk. At one point, they stopped to look out at the water below. Clarisse rested her head against his and he held her tight.

"I do so want to be a good grandmother to Mia." she said suddenly. "The other day, when you said that I was too harsh on my granddaughter..."

"I was out of line." he apologized.

"No, you weren't." she looked up at him. "You were very right to tell me that. Sometimes I would get so caught up in being my children's queen I would often have to step back and remember that I was also their mother. I know my children loved me and I them, but sometimes I wonder if I was truly as good to them and loved them as I could have."

"You are one of the most loving people, I know." he told her.

"Thank you Joseph." She snuggled closer to him. "I gave Mia a hug today and for one moment we weren't queen and princess but she was really my granddaughter that I have longed to know since her birth and it was, well, it was nice. I hope that, even after I go back to Genovia, we can keep in touch."

"I'm sure she would like nothing better." he assured her.

Clarisse looked at him, her hand coming up to touch his face, letting her fingers linger on his skin, outlining his lip with gentle strokes.

"And what would you like, Joseph?" she heard herself say.

He didn't answer with words, but touched his mouth to hers, their kiss growing in mutual harmony. She could feel the softness of his lips pressed against hers, the kiss deepening and becoming so intoxicating so that she felt the world might spin off its axis at any moment. It was over all too soon and they were walking again. As they reached the end of the bridge, they headed for a small bench and sat down to rest, Joseph buying some bird seed so they could feed the pigeons that were gathering around them.

He would never let anything happen to her, he thought fiercely. No matter what might happen, he would be there with her every step of the way.


End file.
